


(带佐)玩偶

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Rape, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	(带佐)玩偶

在检查了视力过后，“斑”判断宇智波佐助近乎失明。  
近乎到什么地步呢？斑取下脸上的橙色漩涡漩涡状的面具，显露出自己一半惨白，一半正常肤色的脸和本应多年前就逝去的“宇智波带土”的脸。  
佐助也只是凝视着他，无动于衷。  
“几乎完全看不到了呢。”卸下伪装的带土捏着佐助的脸颊，扫来扫去的目光不知在看什么。  
“所以我才需要鼬的眼睛。”  
“你觉得你可以不付出任何代价，就从我这里得到鼬的双眼么？”带土又进了一步，两个人的距离进到可以感受到彼此的呼吸。这样的距离让佐助并不好受，总会让他想到某个聒噪的吊车尾。  
“只有我拥有力量，我们才有可能谈条件。”佐助摸索着推开带土，白皙的脸上显露出愠怒和缺氧的红晕。  
“可我就想从现在的你这里攫取代价。”带土翻身把佐助压在身下，冰冷的石床硌的人生疼。  
嗖，嗖，嗖，三枚手里剑切风而过的声音微妙的刺耳。就像佐助现在过快的心跳声，嘭嘭嘭。  
“你得心跳很快，怕被我杀掉么？”  
“你不会。”  
“对，我不会。”带土隔着有些破损的晓袍，手在佐助的胸膛上游走。嘭嘭嘭，年轻族人的心脏，在他手掌下激烈的跳动着。带土用力一抓，仿佛随时就可以抛开白皙的皮肤捏住它。  
“你说得对，我不会杀你。”  
听见对方神神叨叨的呓语，佐助不禁有些炸毛隔，失明的苦闷已经磨光了他所有的耐性了“快滚下来。”  
“对于你来说，宇智波究竟意味着什么？”带土丝毫不理睬佐助的暴怒，俯身解开披在他身上的黑底绣暗红色云纹的袍子。  
佐助撇过头，默不作答。  
真是惨烈，暗青色的瘀斑布满少年单薄的胸膛，小腹右侧是密密麻麻被苦无划开的伤痕，左侧更多的是皮肤里面渗透的瘀血。身体随着呼吸起伏的并不平衡，应该是伤到了肋骨。  
“要是为了宇智波的骄傲那种事，我劝你赶快丢掉吧。”带土解开袍子露出线条分明的青年的身体，眼底的勾玉也显现出来。佐助漆黑无神的瞳子映在勾玉汇成眼底  
“人在濒死的时候，骄傲是救不了他们的。”  
佐助张了张嘴，大口大口的呼气，分不清哪里的伤口在被碰触后叫嚣着疼痛，湿润的水气把眼眶沾得湿湿。身体被控制的滋味并不好受，特别是被写轮眼控制。  
疼，从疼里面又生出了腐肉新生的痒，如果不是身体不能动弹，佐助定会在身上抓出更多血痕。  
“你要做什么……哈”佐助紧贴着石床扭动，下身一片赤裸。  
“在你死前，做没有做过的事。”带土握着龟头摩擦佐助雪白的股间。  
“唔啊啊…混蛋，住手啊。”性器入侵的撕裂感让佐助痛苦地喘息，肩膀随着喘息剧烈的抖动，随着对方的动作，少年精瘦的小腹一寸寸绷紧。  
快感没有如期而至，让带土也不是那么好受。他虽然用写轮眼掌控了佐助的身体，但身体被打开的屈辱仍让佐助充满了抗拒。  
写轮眼的操控是精妙绝伦的共感，身心的痛苦，欢愉都把握在操纵者手中。  
给予神经像微弱电流般的酥麻，乳首被搓弄的刺痛，里腹被填满的酸胀，性器被抚慰的高潮……  
带土像摆弄一个娃娃那样，在写轮眼的操控里肆意摆弄佐助的身体，不断被改变的精神状态，让佐助发出惨叫。  
“……停啊啊下来…”从精神层面施加给身体的性快感，让佐助濒临崩溃，他感觉到自己像被什么缠绕着，又像被什么咬噬着，碾压着。一股恶寒从胸腔中升起来，但是全身的皮肤又好像被灼烧。  
“舒服么？”带土看着佐助在哆嗦，身体拼命蜷缩着往内扣，但脚背又紧绷地反弓着。  
“混蛋，啊哈，停下来啊啊……”  
带土无视佐助的惨叫，掐着他的大腿开始浅浅的抽插，柔软的肉壁像是生出许多小嘴吮吸龟头，时不时的痉挛让整个柱身都很舒服。  
“我觉得很舒服。”带土低头咬住佐助的耳朵，数十次抽插后几股精液浇打在肉壁上。  
“我会奖励你的。”  
“这是带给你的小礼物。”带土整理好袍子，从胸前的内衬中掏出一个小玩意儿。  
这是一个嵌有青绿色钿纹的螺贝盒，金色的开嗒扣锁显示了不菲的价格，这是一种流传于贵族之间玩乐的小玩意儿。  
带土打开螺贝，从里面舀了一片微微泛青色药膏涂在佐助的手指上，恶趣味地命令道“把药膏涂在穴道里面。”  
油脂药膏中掺杂的淡淡的甜腥味在空气中弥漫开来。  
猩红的三勾玉对上渐渐失光无神的黑色瞳孔，在写轮眼不可违背的操控下，身体妄自动了起来。  
“唔……啊哈”佐助口中吐出混乱的呻吟声，身体逐渐按照带土的意愿行事。  
雪白的内腿拼命张开，膝盖微微弓起抬高成一个“M”的形状，一开一阖嫣红的肉穴全部呈现在带土面前。刚刚射进去的乳白色浓精颇为情色的滴落，弄得整个股间一片狼藉。  
“咬住它。”  
带土把佐助上身的红云黑底晓袍掀起一角递到佐助面前。  
佐助的脸色铁青一片地难看，眼角红得几欲滴出血来。尽管悲愤地拼命摇头，但还是在写轮眼的恶意操控下，凑了过去衔住了暗红色绣线聚拢衣角。  
“做得好”带土有些温柔的拢了拢佐助额前让汗液打湿的头发。  
“呜……”佐助呜咽着，沾着媚药的手指还是在带土的凝视下插入了穴口。  
冰冷的手指引起过电般的酥麻，白皙的指尖又抠又挖。修剪的整整齐齐的指甲反复蹭过柔软的肉壁，敏感的软肉包裹着骨节分明的手指反复挤压，穴道涌出依依不舍的情热。佐助被迫着做出更加淫猥的动作 。  
“唔……啊…我一定要杀了你…啊啊”  
手指不知触碰到了什么地方，佐助浑突然身哆哆嗦嗦的打着颤儿，敏感至极的黏膜激烈地痉挛，一股粘稠的热流滑入指缝。  
带土嗅了嗅空气中的性膻的腥气，有些轻蔑地“啧”了一声，“佐助君，真是‘天赋异禀’。”  
带土抓着佐助的手带动发抖的手指在肉穴里继续搅动，反反复复刺激敏感的软肉，融化的药膏和精液发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
类似自渎般怪异的行为化作名为“羞耻”的火焰，烧得佐助浑身发烫。大腿内侧莹白的皮肤泛起一片片绯红，股间仿佛有千万爬虫不断的穿行，带来令人目眩神迷的酸和痒，药物发作袭来的快感让他难过得翻动着身体。  
“好难受……”佐助混乱地喘息着，单薄的胸脯起起伏伏，修长的双腿交叠着互相磨蹭。  
带土撇了一眼意识已经陷入混乱的佐助，嘴角上扬了一个似笑非笑的弧度。  
放着不管的话吧，会坏掉的吧。  
也许这样也不错？  
带土有些残忍地在佐助耳边说道  
“在我回来之前绝对不可释放，佐助君。”  
尽管只是有些温度的吐息喷薄在皮肤上，也让佐助战栗不已。  
三颗勾玉倏地一转，又极快地隐没在黑色的瞳孔里。  
“混蛋…我要杀了你，斑！”  
卡卡西一路追踪面具人和佐助的行踪到了山洞。手中蓄满查克拉，雷切的蓝光在手中忽闪忽现，卡卡西一举闯进了深处。  
“佐助！”  
看到眼前的景象，卡卡西呼吸猛地一窒，拼命地摇头，这幅景象太致命了，简直比被千鸟锐枪贯穿胸口还要致命，比《亲热天堂》描写得还刺激百倍。来之前他已经预计了千百种可能要面对的情形，唯有这一种，是怎样也无法料到的。  
佐助几乎全身赤裸着，白净的双手正一前一后地抚慰自己的身体，细不可闻的啜泣在空间里游荡。  
“佐助，你……”卡卡西始终没把平常的寒暄说出口，这怎么看都不算是没事吧。  
“……放过…我吧…”没有办法，不论怎么样身体还是很难过，没有办法解放，佐助伸出手拽住卡卡的裤脚。快要坏掉了，佐助觉得自己的脑袋空空一片，身体的渴求占满了所有的神经。  
卡卡西叹了口气，让佐助枕着自己的大腿。  
好热，卡卡西的手指不断抠挖湿软的穴口，茧子形成的粗糙纹路在柔软娇嫩的肉壁上反复进出摩擦，留下异样的痛爽。  
佐助的头仰到极致 ，汗水划过脆弱的脖颈口中，小巧的喉头吐出毫无意义的呜咽。  
“好些了么？”卡卡用额头触碰佐助，异常的体温传递了过来。  
不是他，佐助混混沉沉地想，他需要斑，他的身体渴求斑。  
“斑，救我……”  
“斑？！”卡卡西猛地一回头，原来在他怀中的佐助已经消失在虚空的空间漩涡中。  
“卡卡西，乱碰主人的玩具是没有礼貌的行为啊……”没有身影显露的斑，只有声音冰冷的告诫。  
佐助……你到底在做什么？卡卡西擦干净手上咸腥的水液，盯着昏暗的石床凝思。  
神威空间内，  
佐助如同长辈撒娇一般的缩在带土的怀里，少年单薄的身体抖得像筛糠一样，生理性的泪水沾了满脸，失去焦点混沌的眼睛里也溢满了水光。  
“放过我……吧……啊”残酷的折磨下，佐助放弃了所有的尊严开始哀求。  
“已经没事了”。带土拍了拍少年颤抖的肩膀，三勾玉又是一转。佐助紧紧攥着带土的衣领，力气大得仿佛要把整个袍子扯下来。“唔”佐助扭动着身体，深色的袍子濡湿了一片。  
带土的手伸进袍子里，握住少年青涩的器官，推挤着包皮上的褶皱，按压抠弄着精口，耳语道“已经不必忍耐了。”  
“啊、啊唔” 佐助全身汗水淋漓，性器不停颤抖扭动，一次又一次地到达极限。  
“都可以给你的……”短时间的两次高潮，让施加的快感已经融化为疲惫的苦痛。佐助抽搐着，挺立的器官激烈的跳动着，柱身的青筋涨起，佐助恍惚地握着柱身，手指死死堵住精口，试图阻止快感的汇集。  
“唔……啊啊”  
淡黄的水液从白皙的指缝里漏出，湿了两个人一身。  
“混蛋。”  
这是带土听到的最后的谩骂。


End file.
